


What Measure?

by wyntirrose



Series: Speedwriting Ficlets [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime is forced to contemplate what makes a mech a mech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Measure?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Digital Divide" for the tf_speedwriting community over on livejournal.

Optimus watched the video footage again, taking in the clean movements and deliberate strikes of the Drone. He had to admit that he was questioning that label for Nightbird. Everything about it implied some kind of sentience that sat at a far higher level than the other human built "artificial-intelligence" machines. Nightbird was doing more than executing a pre-programmed routine, it was actively fighting for its existence. Admittedly that could be the result of something that the Decepticons did and that what he was seeing was something far more evolved than a "simple" machine. This was no Deep Blue or Furby. Nightbird was clearly capable of learning and adapting and Optimus had to admit, that made him question things.

It would be so easy to classify Nightbird as nothing more than a Drone. After all, it did not have a spark from Vector Sigma. But then again, neither did the Dinobots or the Protectobots, and he would never consider them as drones. So what was the difference? Cybertronians had programmed the Dinobots and the Protectobots while a human had programmed Nightbird. Did that really make a difference? Especially when once considered the Decepticon influence?

Optimus sighed and turned off the recording, hands coming up to rub at his faceplates in a very human gesture.

"Problem, boss?"

Optimus managed to not jump at Smokescreen's question. For that, he was rather proud of himself.

"No, everything's fine," Prime began, then he looked back at the darkened monitor. "Actually, no. I could use a sounding board, Smokescreen. Come in and shut the door, please."

The psychologist nodded and did as he was bade, coming to sit casually in the guest chair.

"What can I help with, boss mech?" Smokescreen's tone was a casual as his demeanor, but his optics were keen and he radiated an aura of "staff shrink" rather than "staff rogue".

Optimus was silent for a moment, then he turned his monitor and set the video to playing.

"I've been going over the Nightbird footage and questioning it," he said slowly.

The Datsun nodded. "Let me guess, the ever present question of what makes a mech a mech?"

"Yes. Was it sentient." It was a statement, not a question, and now that the words had been formed, Optimus had to admit that he genuinely feared the answer.

"That's the question, isn't it? If it was nothing more than a program, then no big deal. It was defective and it was shipped back to its manufacturer. But if she was more than that, then we've got an ethical problem on our hands, don't we?"

Optimus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes. Yes we do. Do we have any right to leave Nightbird in the hands of humans? Do we have any right to punish her for defending herself?”

“I think that depends,” Smokescreen replied. “Yes, she was defending herself, but she was also a Decepticon.”

“But she was only a Decepticon because Megatron altered her programming. That being the case, don’t we owe it to her to reverse the procedure?”

Smokescreen leaned forward in his chair and pinned his commander with a penetrating stare. “A number of the Decepticons are in the same position, Optimus. The Constructicons were altered by the Robosmasher and the Stunticons were specifically programmed to be Decepticons, and as for the others, well, we’ve seen Megatron’s leadership style. It wouldn’t surprise me at all if a number of those mechs aren’t there willingly. So the question is, why does Nightbird deserve our intervention and the others don’t?”

Prime’s optics paled slightly and he leaned back in his chair, looking very worn and tired. “I would like nothing more than to turn those mechs from Megatron’s negative influence. But it’s a slippery slope. If we capture them and work toward reversing whatever it is the Megatron and Shockwave have done, then how are we any different than the Decepticons?”

Smokescreen shrugged. “And that’s the problem, isn’t it? We go in there and either talk Doctor Fujiyama into handing her over or we just take her and we reverse the programming. Then what? Make her join the Autobots? Give her the choice and risk her going back to the Decepticons? And that’s all assuming that the Decepticon programming isn’t what made her sentient to begin with. If it’s sentient at all.”

Optimus was silent for a long time, optics moving from Smokescreen to the video of Nightbird, and back again. Finally he sighed.

“I really hate it when you play devil’s advocate, Smokescreen.”

“Yeah, but you need to hear it,” the psychologist replied softly. “We can’t save them all. Not if we want to stay true to our own convictions. Nightbird is a tragedy, but it’s probably best that she’s incarcerated. She’s a Decepticon and a threat, no different from any of the other Cons.”

With that, Smokescreen stood and placed a gentle hand on Prime’s arm. “But if you do decide to go after her, I’ll be happy to help you and do everything I can to help her.”

Prime nodded but said nothing as the psychologist let himself out. He had far too much to contemplate.


End file.
